Teddy Bear
by lges
Summary: " Je t'aime bien Teddy Bear "   "Laisse moi rire, Darling, y a deux minutes tu voulais me crever".  Il ne se sont dit aucun de ces mots. Entre eux, il y avait trop de folie une putain de chaise et un petit meurtre. Un amant qui laissait planer son ombre et deux amants qui planaient. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.


**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un petit OS pour vous ! Bon alors pour tout vous dire, le texte a bien changé depuis ses débuts. Je l'ai retravaillé et au départ c'était un Blaise/Victoire et c'est devenu un Teddy/Victoire, cherchez la logique ^^ **

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**Genre: Drama/romance**

**Rating: T pour mention de meurtre et d'emprisonnement**

**Pairing: Teddy/Victoire et mention de Blaise/Victoire**

**Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling**

* * *

**Teddy Bear  
**

L'obscurité rendait les gens fous plus que la cellule elle-même. Victoire pourrait le confirmer car elle devenait démente à tourner en rond dans sa cage et à déchirer les ténèbres à chaque balancement de hanches. Ses cheveux blonds, sa silhouette fragile, ses yeux bleus. Un inconnu serait passé devant la geôle numéro 412 et il se serait sans doute arrêté, hébété : comment une telle erreur judiciaire avait pu se produire ? Ou encore comment Victoire Weasley avait elle finit à Azkaban ?  
Et elle, la principale concernée, elle continuait à grogner comme un fauve et à tourner, à tourner.  
Elle traçait un itinéraire de plus en plus court et finissait toujours par pivoter avant de reprendre son itinéraire dans l'autre sens. Un peu comme une horloge. Et tic et tac, tic tac. Et le temps passait.  
Victoire ne recevait que rarement de la visite, ça la faisait sourire. Qui rendrait visite à une meurtrière ? Certainement pas sa propre famille. Dominique, sa sœur, fermait les yeux et devait multiplier les excuses pour éviter le « ma sœur ? Elle est à Azkaban, sections meurtres et autres grands crimes »  
Ses parents, Victoire était persuadée qu'ils avaient pris des « congés » en France. Trop de responsabilités ou, selon le point de vue, trop de honte.  
Louis, le cadet de la famille Delacour-Weasley devait suivre le mouvement. À quinze ans, Victoire se souvint, elle s'amusait de tout et ne prenait rien au sérieux. Réflexion faite, un peu comme Louis en ce moment.

Puis il y avait les autres membres de la famille. Personne ne comprenait ni ne cherchait à comprendre. Pour eux, la justice est faite. Il n'y a que Harry, qui est venu une fois, et qui aimerais croire à l'innocence de Victoire. Cette dernière ricana quand le souvenir de cette entrevue remonta des limbes de sa léthargie.

Harry qui venait d'arriver. La prisonnière qui n'avait aucune notion du temps. Pas de bonjour ni d'embrassade entre eux. Il y avait toujours eu ce manque de chaleur pour Victoire de la part de son oncle. Comprenez, elle était née un 2 mai, un jour de malheur, de deuil. Il avait suffi le jour de sa naissance qu'Harry pose un oeil sur Teddy, à peine un an et déjà orphelin, qui balbutiait et s'amusait à prendre la teinte blonde miel de sa toute nouvelle « cousine » pour se sermonner et puis se promettre qu'il n'aurait aucun ressentiment par rapport à sa nièce. Mensonge

Il s'est approché près d'elle, a glissé un bras entre les barreaux. Elle n'a pas compris et elle a reculé. Harry s'est esclaffé :

- « Il y a une montre à mon poignet Victoire »

Peut-être lui avait-il donné l'heure juste par acquit de conscience ? S'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir pu lui donner toute l'affection que cette gamine méritait ? La jeune captive a repoussé sa chevelure qui lui collait au front et elle a regardé le doux déplacement des aiguilles. 10 heures 11.

12, 13 puis 14 et 15.

- « Tu sais Harry, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher autant de moi... » avait raillé Victoire.  
- « Tu pourrais me tuer ? À mains nues ? Si fatiguée ? Et puis Victoire tu ne me déteste pas assez » avait répondu son oncle dans un sourire.  
Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir mais il lui avait laissé sa montre. Victoire sentait la rancoeur monter au bord de ses lèvres comme une bile acide. Elle fixait la chaise de bois pour les gardiens au moment des rondes et les rares visiteurs. Harry ne s'était pas assis sur cette chaise, un autre l'a fait.  
Victoire souhaita pouvoir vomir mais elle n'avait rien dans l'estomac alors elle cracha un jet de salive à même la pierre qui composait le sol de la prison.  
Ce garçon qui était venu, qui s'est assis sur cette chaise, le seul à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Ce garçon l'a s'appelait Teddy.  
Il est venu, il s'est assis. Il n'a pas bougé mais il a observé. Victoire n'avait jamais moins douté de sa répartition que ce jour-là. Tout dans son regard brillait la curiosité, les mille questions qu'il se posait et auquelles Victoire a répondu sans même que l'un des deux n'ouvre la bouche. Et le désir aussi.

* * *

Mais il n'a rien fait, il a planté vaillamment ses jambes dans le sol et il l'a regardé fixement.  
C'était tellement déroutant quelle en est tombé par terre. Le jeune Métamorphomage n'a pas cillé, il n'a fait que chercher ses yeux si bleu, si terne pendant qu'elle bouffait la crasse qui s'entreposait sur les dalles. Puis ses cheveux et ses yeux à lui, tout est devenu bleu. Si éclatant, si lumineux dans cette cage obscure au milieu de la mer déchainée.  
Elle s'est relevée, s'est époussetée provoquant au passage le ricanement de son visiteur.  
- « Tu devais vraiment l'aimer à en crever » remarqua-t-il  
Elle ricanait, la meurtrière.  
- « Tu sais Teddy, c'est plutôt elle qui'a fini par en crever ! »  
- « Il était bon amant au moins ? » demanda le jeune homme.  
- « Pas aussi bon que toi mais on fait avec ce qu'on a pas vrai ? »  
Teddy sourit, elle aussi. Elle souriait de le voir aussi franc, il soupirait de la voir aussi acide. Pour prolonger un peu le jeu, Victoire lui montra ses mains  
- « Regarde ces sillons dans mes paumes, tous ont été gorgés de son sang, ça ne te répugne pas ? »  
Elle semblait vraiment curieuse. N'avait pas t-elle était elle aussi à Serdaigle ?

- « Non, tu as tué et alors ? Tu as rendu un homme veuf et des enfants orphelins en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »  
Le pire était qu'il n'était même pas ironique, juste foutrement égoïste.  
- « J'ai aimé Blaise presque plus que toi, tu sais » elle déclara.  
Il ne semblait pas surpris. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bleus et son sourire toujours étalé sur son visage. À cet instant elle aurait voulu le tuer lui aussi. Simple curiosité, sourirait-il aussi pendant sa lente agonie ?  
- « J'ai envie que tu crèves, toi aussi Teddy » constata-t-elle.  
Il éclata de rire.  
- « Moi ? Jamais. Tu n'as toujours eu que de la gueule Vic' »  
- « Elle je l'ai tuée pourtant » s'enorgueillit l'assassin.  
- « Voyons chérie ! Une femme, une inconnue de plus ! J'aurais pu faire pareil »  
Victoire savait dès le départ qu'il avait raison. Évidemment qu'il avait raison. Alors, le jeune homme se leva et ferma les yeux. Puis comme une drôle de prière, il murmura :  
- « Victoire, tu n'as jamais su rester enfermée alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Quand tu étais gamine tu rêvais de devenir avocate, attends qu'on se marre un peu, une avocate à Azkaban. Tu l'as aimée au moins ce type, ce Zabini ? »

* * *

Victoire était sèche, complètement crevée de cette guerre des mots. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se dégonfler comme un de ces ballons de baudruche que l'on trouve dans les fêtes foraines, sous l'assaut des paroles véridiques de son ami. Que répondre à ces accusations alors qu'elle luttait continuellement pour ne pas devenir folle. Et cela, même sans détraqueurs qui patrouillaient ?  
Alors elle ne répondit pas, elle s'installa dos à lui et le laissa parler dans le vent.  
Inconsciemment, elle fit le rapprochement entre Teddy et Harry. Ils étaient les deux personnes qu'elles haïssaient autant qu'elles les aimaient. Ce sont les seuls à être venu la voir.  
Ils avaient la même rengaine. La même pitié.  
« Je serais le seul à t'attendre quand tu sortiras de là Vic' »  
Elle se redressa. Elle avait toujours aimé Teddy Lupin. Toujours.

Quand elle était petite et qu'elle faisait des bêtises, sa mère, Fleur, ne cessait de lui répéter :  
- « L'erreur est humaine Victoire. »  
Dans sa prison, la petite fille qui avait bien grandi dit à son ami, amant, âme soeur :  
- « Je suis trop humaine, Teddy Bear, je fais toujours trop d'erreurs »

Il s'amusa d'entendre son surnom si câlin dans la bouche d'une si jolie meurtrière mais il ne releva pas. Le jeune homme prit une nuance de cheveux blonds caramel, se releva et esquissa quelques pas en direction de la cellule 412. Plus il avançait, plus son corps tout entier se modifiait.  
Sa taille s'affinait, ses cheveux s'allongeaient et ses yeux devinrent bleus. Quand il posa ses mains sur les barreaux, Victoire constata qu'elle avait face à elle son reflet puis elle fixa le regard de Teddy qui était désormais le sien et il lui déclara :  
- « Tu n'es pas comme ça Victoire, non, regarde. »  
Alors, le métamorphomage s'amaigrit, sa peau devint plus pale, ses cheveux se ternirent. La seconde qui suivit, la jeune prisonnière fit face à son cadavre, celui qui pourrissait dans sa cellule sous ses airs cyniques. Ne manquait à ce tableau que la petite lueur de folie dans ses yeux que ne pouvait reproduire Teddy car ses yeux à lui ne brillaient que d'amour.

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et dans le cas contraire laissez moi vos avis. Même si ça vous a plu laissez moi un avais hein, alors si je suis magnanime je ne condamnerais pas Victoire à perpétuité ! sa vie ne tient qu'a vous ^^

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, ça me fais plaisir de vous faire partager tout ça

By Lges


End file.
